Hate That I Love You
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: This is the challenge that Grace-1997 has! :) 'Cogan Vs. Rogan'


**Well this a One-Shot! I'm in the Rogan Vs. Cogan competition. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now I'ma do a Cogan, why? Because I hardly see people doing a Cogan story for this challenge.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: I am of a Rogan shipper now, but I'm doing a Cogan one...& well, you all know why. LOL (;**

* * *

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

"Okay Cece, I know! You hate Logan, I get it." I said annoyed.

"Well I do! And you know what, I'm not even going to look at him." Cece says.

"Okay, good luck with that."

"Well...what about you? How are you and Gunther?" Cece asked.

"We're actually pretty good. Although, he takes me to a lot of goat movies...that are suppose to be chick flicks...back at their old country."

Cece just started to laugh.

I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Oh nothing...you're just going to turn to a BIG goat fan now." Cece says and starts to laugh again.

'Whatever." I say and rolled my eyes.

Cece then stopped laughing. "But I still can't believe that you two are going out."

I just nodded.

"That was a big shock for EVERYONE." Cece says.

"I know...I didn't even see that coming. But oh well, we're completely in love now." I say and smiled.

"You're lucky...I wonder if I will fall in love..." Cece says sadly.

"Don't worry Cece you will." I say and tried to cheer her up.

Then we see Ty come.

"Oh look, maybe he'll be he one." Cece says happily.

I just gave her a blanked look.

"Hey Ty-" Cece says but got interrupted.

"NEVER...GONNA...HAPPEN." Ty says straight out.

Cece frowned. "But you didn't know what I was going to say."

"Cece." Ty says. "I can hear what you said to my lil sister. I have good hearings."

Cece and I gave him a confused look.

"Besides, my heart is taken by Tinka." Ty says and stays there shocked because of what he said.

Cece and I gasped. "You like Tinka?!" We both asked shockingly.

"I was never here." Ty says and leaves.

"Well then." I say and turned to Cece.

Cece had a disgusted look. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I see Logan coming." Cece says angrily.

I then see my Gunther pass through.

"Oh look, Gunther. Got to go. Bye Cece." I say and rushed out of there.

"Rocky!" Cece yells out, but I already left.

**Cece's P.O.V**.

Great. Rocky just left me, and surprise, surprise...Logan is still coming. Ughh...I can't handle him. He's so rude, nasty, and well really mean to me...although...his beanie makes him look a little cut- CECE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING.

I started hitting my head softly.

I can't believe I was going to say that, what is wrong with me today.

I was still there standing and hitting my head.

"Why are you hitting your head?" Logan asked.

"Uh...because...there was fly...in my head." I say and gave him a strange look.

"Haha...sureee. OR, maybe you are finally trying to wake up your brain." Logan says.

I gasped. "Take that back." I say.

"Never."

"Take...it...back...LITTLE SCOOTER." I say tautly.

Logan frowns at that and seemed angry.

"That's right...I still know that you don't like it, when they call you that." I say and smile.

"Fine then...RED." Logan says and smiles.

"Ohhhhhh. You just didn't call me that." I say shockingly.

"Oh, yes, yes I did." Logan says and flickes my forehead.

"Ow!" I say and rub my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and it looked like he actually cared.

"Umm...yeah." I say a little confused.

"Oh okay, not like I care anyways." He says and tries to act cool.

"Save Little Scooter. You cared there, and you can't hide that." I say and push him a little.

"Not even. I was just asking, cause I can." He says in a smooth tone.

We both just stared at each other for a while.

"Well I gotta go home now." I say and break the silence.

"Right...right! Me too." He says.

I just nodded.

"Do you...umm...need a ride?" He asked.

I was going to say no, but then I remembered that my home is really far from this school. Ugh...

"I actually do. But I'll take the bus."

"Do you have money?" Logan asked.

I checked my pockets...OH NO! I was wearing the wrong jeans this whole day! My money is on my other jean! I'm screwed.

"Oh no!" I yell out.

"What happened?" Logan asked concerned.

"I am wearing the wrong jeans. My money are in the other ones, that I was going to wear...but didn't!"

"Cece...that's why you think." He says.

I frowned and just punched his arm.

"Hey!" He says and rubs his arm.

"Quit being rude tom! Jerk!"

He then gave me this look...and it looked like what I said hurted him.

"I'm sorry Logan." I say softly.

"Its okay Cece." He says and smiles. "It didn't get to me."

"Sureee."

"It didn't!"

"Wow, what a ego in this one." I say.

"Fine. I guess I'll leave now." He says and was already turning but I grabbed his hand...

"Wait..." I say and stopped him.

He turned around. "What's up?"

I let go of his hand right away and turned a little red.

Logan chuckled.

I'm guessing Logan saw how my face turned red...which made it worser for me!

"Can you...still give me a ride?" I asked.

"Gladly." He says and steps to the side that way I can walk to his car.

"Thank you." I say happily and started skipping towards his car.

**~On The Parking Lot (Still Cece's P.O.V.)~**

We both walked to his car.

He opened his car and got my backpack.

"Zam! What's in here?" He asked and looks at my backpack then at me.

"You know...school stuff." I say.

Logan began to open my backpack. "Yeah, school stuff. All I see is a brush, a hair straightener, make-up, nail polish, a mirror, Victoria Secrets magazines, and LOTS of perfume."

He then gives me a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?" He says and points at my backpack. "I don't even see ANYTHING for school, in fact, now I'm thinking that you didn't even go school shopping."

"Well I'm a girl." I say and get in his car.

He rolled his eyes and putted my backpack on the back, and gets in the car.

I putted my seat belt really tight.

"What's up with you?" Logan asked.

"Well...you can be bad driver. And I really don't want to die young." I say.

"Ugh. Whatever Sissy." He says and rolls his eyes and starts the car.

While he was driving...we started talking. I can't believe that this...is actually happening..

"Sooo." Logan says.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"How is Flynn doing? I haven't seen that little guy in days now."

"Oh he's doing okay. You know, still the same Flynn." I say.

He smiled and nodded.

"How about you and your mom?"

"Ehhh, still the same as always." I say.

"You two still argue?"

"Will yeah, but not a lot like we used to." I say happily.

Logan smiled again. "Well that's good to know." He says.

"I know." I say with a smile.

We stayed quiet for a while again.

"Sooo...umm...you have any interest in someone?" He asked.

I stood there and thought for a while.

"No not really." I say.

And Logan looked sad towards this.

And that seriously left me wondering and confused.

**~Outside Cece's Apartment.~**

Well we finally arrived and we stopped in front of my apartment.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" He says and turns to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah why?" He asked suspicious.

"Because...when I gave you that answer...you looked pretty bummed." I say.

I saw his face turn red a little.

"It was something else." He says and brushes it off.

"Oh..I see." I say. "Well thanks for the ride." I say.

I was going to grab my backpack but so was Logan, and so our hands touched.

We both stood there and looked at each other's eyes.

I was lost on his cute brown eyes and I can see that, he was looking at mines as well.

We both began to lean in...and as you know it, our lips met up.

It felt good, it felt wonderful...I felt loved...

We both had a passionate kiss.

We pulled apart. "Well I got to go." I say and rushed out.

"Thanks...once again." I say and blushed.

"No problem, here's my number. Hit me up, if you want." Logan says and winks.

I just smiled and giggled. "Okay." I say happily.

Logan then drived of.

"You know what...now that I think of it again...maybe I do have an interest on someone...and THAT SOMEONE, is YOU." I say to myself and smile while I looked at his number.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"Man...she's the one I want." I say to myself and headed home..

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRACE-1997: Hope you like it. ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**& The rest of you amazing people. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs.**


End file.
